Between the River and Me
by Tyrant Dragon Knight
Summary: Heero and Duo's annual trip into thier past. Songfic to 'Between the River and Me' by Tim Magraw. AU.


T.D.K- This is actually my best friend's fic. She was listening to the song "Between the river and me" by Tim Magraw and got the idea. So, she wrote this.

Duo- They don't own us, so don't bother with sueing them. Just a few quick notes...

-flashbacks-

_Song lyrics_

T.D.K- Yeah. I need that money to become a law student. And a way we go!

The purr of the classic Monte Carlo engine soothed Heero's freyed nerves. 'It's been ages since I've been here.' He thought, as they turned into Oakland Drive. The driver turned to him with worried wide colbalt blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Heero?" The driver asked, pulling into the hospital parking lot. Heero sighed and glanced at the driver.

"Duo, I've told you a thousand times. Yes, I'm sure. It's the only way I can escape my past." Heero stated; Duo sighed as they unbukled. Heero gave a small smile, leaned over, and captured Duo's lips for a quick kiss. Duo relaxed and glanced into Heero's prussian blue eyes.

"But I thank you for worring about me." Heero stated, gently leaning his head on Duo's shoulder. Duo sighed and rubbed his own forehead in Heero's messy chocolate colored hair.

"You're my lover, it's part of my job to worry. So, let's get this over with." Duo mumbled. Heero nodded and gently tugged at Duo's chesnut thigh length braid. They exited the car and Heero's memories of the hospital hit him hard.

-Flashback-

_I was fifteen when my daddy died._

Heero ran into the hospital, the nurse tried to stop him. He dodged her, dashing into his father's room. He froze when he saw his mother leaning on the bed, tears running down her face, body shaking.

"Mom..." Heero chocked out. She looked up at him and tried to wipe the tears away. Then Heero's father tried to move.

"Oden, no! The doctor said not to move!" Kiki started. Oden stilled before starting to whisper.

"Heero, Kiki, watch over each other. Help the other out, and Heero, be strong. Everything will be alright." Oden whispered, groaning in pain. Then, infront of the greiving pair, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, sighing almost. His body relaxed, letting go if Kiki's hand.

The machines went hay wire, beeping loudly as alarm. The next few seconds were complete and utter chaos to Heero. His mother let out a cry of pain, that was better suited for an animal. Doctors and nurses rushed in and all the machines were letting out their robotic calls. It ended as fast as it began. Heero stood in a daze as a doctor pulled the cold white sheet over Odin's face.

Kiki was shaking in a corner, sobbing uncontrolably. Heero walked toward her, his steps automatic. She captured him in her arms, and both cried in the other's shoulders.

-End-

Heero turned away from the hospital, his entire body shaking like leaf. His eyes were blurry with unshed tears. He allowed Duo to wrap him in the comfort of his arms and pull him close. He leaned into Duo's shoulder and beat back the tears. Duo leaned them onto the black hood, rocking them gently. He rubbed soothing circles along Heero's back. When Heero finally calmed and stood, his lover placed both hands on the side of his face. Prussian and cobalt danced and clashed as Heero relaxed even more.

"You ready to go?" Duo asked catching the straggling tears with the pads of his thumbs. Heero swallowed and nodded. Duo stood and hugged Heero again, then hesitated to get into the car. He glanced back to Heero.

"How'd your dad die?" He regreting having to ask, but maybe one day, when Heero was healed, he'd get an answer. Heero just stared and placed a hand on the car. Duo understood the silent gesture, so he just nodded. They climbed into the car and Duo didn't start the engine until his other buckled up.

Duo started the Monte Carlo and drove out of the parking lot. 'I still have a feeling that there's something else he wants to do. But what is it?' Duo thought, sneaking a glance at Heero. Heero was leaning his head on the car window. Duo glanced back at the road, slowing the car down. Heero looked over at him with surprise, then noticed the where they had stopped. He smiled.

"Looks like they boarded up our old school. Remember my first day?" Duo said. Heero huffed and nodded, smirking. They both became silent as they thought back to that day.

-Flashback-

"Class, attention please!" The Japanese teacher, Ms. Nekozawa, said loudly over the roar of jocks, preps, and other miscelanious clicks. Everyone glanced at her because she used what was infamously known as her 'Lady Une voice'. No one disobeyed that tone. She nodded when sastified, motioning in a newbie.

He was the type of boy where the lines between male and female blurred. His hair was kept in a braid and hung around his upper thighs. It looked extremely well taken care off, almost religously so. He was tall and lithe, athletic almost. His face was heart shaped, still a little pudgy with baby fat. He was fifteen, same age as anyone in the room.

What caught Heero's attention were the eyes. They were wide and so very expressive. They were wide pools of vibrant colbalt blue. Heero openly stared at him in wonder and amazement.

"This is Duo Maxwell. He's transfered into our school from the L2 colony, so I better see you all being very hospitable. OR ELSE." Ms. Nekozawa was using the voice again. "Heero Yuy, stand. The desk next to Heero is yours, Duo." Duo walked to him with dancer like movements. He slid into the desk with learned ease.

When the teacher turned her back, Heero took his chance.

"I'm Heero."

"I heard, Hotshot." Duo replied, winking. "Duo. I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie."

"Uh, um...if you need anything, then just ask me." Heero felt the heat dust across his face. Duo's lips lifted into a sly grin, a mischevious glint in his eyes. Heero glanced over and the grin turned into a smile.

"Thanks." He said, purring the word.

-End-

"I swear if I knew what you were thinking at that moment..." Heero just shook his head as a finish. Duo glanced over, raising an eyebrow.

"You saying you don't want any of this anymore?" Duo replied, his lips shifting into his pout. It was the pout that he put on when he was teasing. Heero rolled his eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean Duo Yuy!" He replied, as Duo drove away from the school. Duo turned his attention back to the road and drove, silently, to Heero's childhood home. He sensed rather than saw Heero tense up. 'Dammit! It's only going to get harder the closer we get to that hell hole!' He thought, getting an idea.

A few minutes later found them pulling up the gravel drive to a two story ranch house. The house was falling apart, which was how both wanted it. The white sideing was starting to peel off. Birds were nesting in the gutter, along with other small animals. The nearby forest was steadily reclaiming the yard and house.

Heero's old swing set was still there, the swings still barely attached to the rotting beams. Heero inhaled the old comforting air of the forest, unbuckled, and got out. Duo followed suit, practically jumping out of the car. Heero opened the screen door, the scream of the old hinges taking him back.

-Flashback-

_Momma had to work two jobs just to get by_

_It seemed like a blessing when Harley came around_

_So she took his name, but I had my doubts. _

"Heero, I'm leaving. Do you need anything, Sweetie?" Kiki called from the bottom of the stairs. Heero came out of his inner sanctuary, plopping down on the top step. His face screwed up in confusion.

"Momma, you just got home about twenty minutes ago. Where're you going? I thought you'd be tired." He asked, but got his answer when he saw her glance to the door. He tensed.

"Going to see Dr. J again? Right?" His mom flinched at the acqusation in his voice. His hands tightened into fists as they rested on his thighs. Kiki sighed, moving to sit by her baby boy. She took one of his whitened hands as he looked down. Kiki kissed his forehead, laying her head on his.

"I know you don't trust him, or even like him, Honey. It's just that...I can't work two jobs anymore. I'm always tired and I don't get to spend any time with you anymore. Baby, give him a chance. For me, please? I love him, but I'll always love you more." She paused, wrapping her fingers with Heero's. He cracked the smile she always knew. "You don't have to even meet him all the way. Just give him a try, O.K?"

Heero nodded, watching her last minute primping. He teased her lightly, doing his best to put her back into a good mood. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly before leaving. She didn't take the Monte Carlo or even Oden's old T-Bird. He watched the newer Camery back out and drive away.

He stood there for a bit, then looked to his watch. Duo was expecting him at the cave near school. He hadn't given Heero much of a choice, telling him to meet him there later. Heero sighed; he didn't even know why he had agreed in the first place!

"Better clean up and get going." He muttered to himself. He took the stairs faster than usual. Prussian blue eyes looked through his closet. "Why the hell do I have so many damn tanks? Might as well put them to use." He grabbed a midnight blue button up and a dark forest green tank.

He tucked the tank into his faded jeans, which he figured where O.K. Heero stared at himself in Kiki's floor length mirror. He huffed. "God! I'm fussing over my clothes just like Mom! I don't even want to think about this mess I call hair! What do you think, Tiger?" He asked the tabby cat dozing on the king sized bed. The lazy old cat just blinked at him.

"Alright, I'm going as is. Heero, what ever you're thinking, it's not a date-date." A few seconds later he was on his mountian bike, heading for the school. 'Wonder what Duo wants at this time of night. Wonder what he wants with those thighs and that cute face...' He shook his head, sighing. 'I shouldn't think like that. I just met him yesterday. He probably doesn't even feel the same way.' He thought. Heero turned off onto the little dirt road near the school, heading to the out of the way cave.

He caught the image of Duo waving from the cave mouth. He stopped by a nearby tree. He got off and leaned the bike against the tree. Duo smiled widely.

"There you are! I didn't think you were really going to show." He said. Heero picked up on the very slight whine in Duo's voice.

"What'd you want to meet with me for?" Heero asked, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans. Duo watched him as he did so, his eyes like a hawk's. He met Heero's glance and walked closer until only an inch seperated their noses. Heero's muscles tensed, as he saw Duo smile slyly.

"Duo! What're you..." Heero started, but was cut off when Duo crushed their lips together. Duo then grabbed Heero's hips and brought their bodies together. Heero moaned into the other's lips when he felt Duo's bulge press against his thigh. The heat he felt was so delicious, even as the other rocked against him.

Duo broke the kiss so they could breathe, but started to nibble a path from Heero's earlobe, to his jaw line, down his throat, along the dip in his collar bone and stopped at Heero's tank. Something snapped inside Heero, makeing him grab Duo's hips and thrust brutally. Caught by the surprise, Duo groaned loudly.

"Don't be such a tease, then." Heero moaned out, nuzzling Duo's exposed pale throat. Duo groaned again and began to pant.

"I settled blankets inside the cave." He managed to say, gasping as Heero nipped and licked the side of his neck. They started moving, slowly getting undressed. Duo started by running his hands down and up under Heero's tank. The button up had been abandoned by his bike in favor of the tank alone.

Heero's stomache muscles jumped and twitched under Duo's smooth hands and blunt nails. Heero groaned, placed his hands on Duo's back, and massaged his back muscles. The massage was so sensual that Duo nearly collapsed, but stayed on his feet somehow. Duo raised the green tank until Heero's torso was bare. He took in the sight of the lean torso, the slight six pack, the dusky nipples. Duo was drunk on him. Heero did the same to Duo.

They laid down running hands, tounges, mouths over naked skin. Then Heero went a step farther. He slide downward, slowly kissing Duo's jaw, making a trail down his neck, and stopped between his nipples. Heero slowly started licking and nipping at them; causing him to arch his back, groan, and tangle his hands into Heero's hair. Heero groaned at the painful and pleasureable tugs. He rolled one nub around in his mouth; his finger twisting, playing with the other.

Heero continued his path downward. He tugged on the waistband of Duo's black jeans. He quickly unbuttoned Duo's pants, slid them down, along with the silk black boxers. He gently blew on Duo's member, making him shudder and groan.

"Heero...P-please..." Duo moaned, his head moving from side to side. Heero complied to his lover's plea. Taking as much as he could into his mouth, he began to suck. He ran his tounge up and down the rigid shaft, occasionally nipping at the sensitive tip. Heero varied everything; the power of his strokes, his sucking. Duo felt muscles tighten as he balanced on the edge, and shattering as he fell. Heero drank what he spilled into his greedy mouth.

Heero crawled back up beside the recovering Duo. He hovered over him, nuzzled his neck. Duo surprised him by pushing him away and flipping them over. He quickly straddled Heero's waist. Duo's body gleamed in the light from the ignored lamp. He leaned down.

"Now, it's my turn." He whispered into the other's ear. Heero shifted with a groan. Duo quickly copied all of Heero's techniquies, adding a few of his own. Finally, he got to his member. Duo gently took it deep into his mouth and started bobbing his head. Heero could only speek in moans. Duo nipped at his tip, causing Heero to shudder violently. Duo started sucking-hard. Heero arched his back, resisting the overwhelming urge to thrust.

A few minutes later, after all of Duo's teasing, Heero came. Heero glanced down, watching Duo lick the excess fluid off him. Duo crawled up beside him and cuddled close. Heero placed one leg over his hip and the other between his thighs. Duo leaned his head in the crook of Heero's neck and sighed contentedly. He then broke the silence.

"You know, we're going to have another round soon. Can I go first this time?" He whispered, Heero just grinned.

Later at Heero's house...

Heero settled down on the couch, thinking back to the cave. A car door slamming shut alerted him that Mom was finally home. Kiki entered with a radiant smile. She noticed Heero, hesitating. Heero caught it and stood.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked. Kiki sighed, signaling for him to sit down.

"Heero, Baby, J asked me to marry him and I said yes." His mom blurted out. Heero froze, all happy thoughts flew from his mind. "Now, Heero, before you go off, remember what I asked you earlier. Give him a chance, please." Kiki pleaded, as Heero reluctantly nodded.

'I'll give him a shot, but I'll keep an eye on him.' He thought.

-End-

Duo looked at Heero. He knew the look in his eyes, and draped himself around his other. "You're still the best I've ever had. Damn best when it comes to pleasureing me right." He whispered into Heero's ear, smirking smugly. Heero turned and kissed him.

"Let's go up to my room, Duo. Remember our last date here? Mom went out just so I could make up my room. We made love all night long. Remember?" Heero ran the tip of his fingers over Duo's face.

"Mmm, do I ever. Remember the morning after? Momma Yuy was so surprised to see me in the kitchen with your furry blanket around me. She screamed and started laughing when she realized it was me." Duo chuckled. "I've got a good one. Remember the dinner when I first met Momma Yuy?"

Did Heero remember it? Yes, better than most of the early dates.

-Flashback-

Heero grinned widely as Hoobastank blared from his boombox. Duo was coming by later for their two week anniversary. He was nervis about tonight. Kiki was down in the kitchen fixing her version of angus burgers. Heero breathed out slowly, calming himself.

"Momma." Heero called, taking the stairs two at a time.

"What's up, Honey? Is it something about tonight?"

"Y-yeah. Um, my date's the new guy, Duo." Kiki wrapped Heero in a hug, his face burried in her breasts. "Mom!"

"Oh, I just so happy! My baby boy's got himself a lover boy! Now, I really can't wait to meet him! Ah! The burgers!" She rushed back into the kitchen as the door bell rang.

"Hang on, Duo! I'm coming." Heero jogged from the kitchen doorway to the front door. He opened it, staring at Duo in his red silk shirt. His black leather pants were form fitting, but looked comfortable anyway. He wore a dressier pair of the boots he always wore.

"You gonna stare at me, or let me in? Eh, Heero-babe?" Duo leaned on the door frame. Heero stepped aside, watching the lithe form of his boyfriend. No matter where he was, Duo always walked with those dancer's steps.

"Momma's in the kitchen cooking. You want to hang out here in the living room, or go into the kitchen?"

"I want to meet Momma Yuy. Lead the way, Babe." Heero led the way into the kitchen. Duo linked his thumbs through his lover's belt loops, and sat his chin on his other's shoulder. Kiki turned to look up from the counter grilling machine.

"Hi, I'm Heero's mom, Kiki. You're Duo, right? It's wonderful to meet you!" Duo stepped out from behind Heero, rushing to her.

"Momma Yuy! It's really nice to meet you!" Duo wrapped Kiki up in one of his hugs. She was stunned for a moment, then hugged him back. He also had a personal encounter with her chest.

"Duo, why call me 'Momma Yuy'?"

"Well, you're Heero-babe's mom. I am not letting him go anytime in the next, oh, life time." Heero grinned. Those words were his sentiments as well. Kiki managed to grab them both into her arms and hugged them.

"Mom, we need air and not breast milk!"

"Sorry, Sweetie. Duo, you have my approval. Take good care of my baby boy, o.k? Burgers are almost done, so why don't you two go start a movie? And Heero, A Nightmare on Elm Street is sitting on the tv." Kiki winked at him.

The pair settled under Heero's faveorite quilt. His grandmother had made it for him when he was little, so it was worn with use. Duo fingered the quilt's stiching, tracing the geomentric pattern that had kept Heero warm on so very many winter nights.

"Duo," Heero whispered softly as the movie started. Duo snuggled close and glanced up, "I'm falling in love with you even more every day." Kiki paused in the doorway, giving them some time. Duo turned his face fully to Heero and kissed him on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, only because his mom wasn't very far away.

After a moment or two, Kiki decided they weren't going to make out on the couch. She went into the darkened room, placing the tv tray infront of them. "So you both can share, if you want." Duo looked at his plate and over to Heero's. His had a burger and fries, Heero had a burger and some stuff he really didn't know.

"My great grand parents came from Japan. Mom learned how to make some of the traditional stuff."

"What are those things? Japanese fries?" Heero laughed.

"No, Duo-love! They're asian style green beans! I like them. They're crunchy and crunch really loud." Heero picked one up and bit into it. "They're just as good with ketchup as american style."

Wearily Duo picked one up, sniffed it, then sniffed some more. "Duo, just eat it."

-End-

A blurry flash, some semblance of an even vaguer memory, flirted across Heero's mind. He felt his legs give out, causing him to go down, and Duo grab him quickly. He gently lowered him and pulled him close as he dragged them to the wall. Duo started rocking, wrapping his lover in a cage of long arms and legs.

"Easy, Heero-babe. I've got you." He whispered as he got Heero to his feet, leading the way to the car. Duo settled Heero in the backseat, pulling the blanket he kept in the back down, and crawled in beside him. Duo heard him begin mumbling incoherently about the past. 'It's worse this year.' He thought, tightening his hold.

-Flashback (3 years after Kiki and J's marriage)-

_It didn't take long for his drinking ways_

_to start showing up on Momma's face_

"Heero, Honey, go upstairs. Now." Kiki ordered gently, seeing the look in her husband's eyes. He gave her a quick glance and went shakily to his room. He didn't want to, but his mother's quiet begging was too much to ignore.

_One violent night, hiding under my bed, _

_I swore that he'd never see another sunset._

He heard the violence begin as he shimmied under his bed; Heero cringed. Then an idea started to form. 'I'll need Duo's help.' He crawled back out from under his bed and surged to his feet. He snatched his bookbag off his desk and groped for his cell. He quickly texted Duo.

Duo-love, meet me our cave n a few. Gotta c u.

By the time Heero reached the cave, his lungs were demanding air. Duo arrived a few minutes later and saw the look on Heero's face. It was the calm before the storm.

"Heero! What's wrong?" Duo asked, running toward Heero. He quickly filled him in, including his plan. Then he glance at Duo, expectantly, but frowned at the regret forming in Duo's eyes. Duo backed away, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I know J's the worst of the worst, but I can't help you. Forgive me, Babe, but I can't." Duo said. Heero froze, watching Duo leave. 'I don't believe it.' Heero thought. Anger hit him fast and hard, followed by a pain so crippling, he couldn't stand for a few minutes. 'Fine. I can do it alone.' He thought heading back home to get ready for the next day.

-End-

Heero had finally calmed down and glanced at Duo. Duo's colbalt eyes were filled to the brim with worry again. Heero leaned onto him and placed his forehead against Duo's.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry? Now, take me to the river." Heero said as Duo nodded. They left the car and headed to the woods, Heero leading the way. They soon broke into a clearing that was spilt in two by a deep wide muddy river.

"Careful, Heero. It's extremely muddy through here. You can slip and fall to your death." Duo said. Heero just smiled a small smile and nodded.

"I remember, Duo." He replied. His body stilled as memories of the day that haunted his nightmares returned.

-Flashback-

_Next day I followed him down to the river bank;_

_I knew one of us wouldn't walk away._

_I mighta had a plan but he didn't know it._

_I mighta been scared, but I didn't show it._

_That's all between the river and me..._

The back screen door banged shut, signaling to Heero that it was time. He grabbed everything from the hidden spot under his wooden floor. He started to follow J. He passed his mom, who looked at him from behind a black swolen eye. He noticed that J was heading for the river. 'Oh, man. I need to be on my toes.' He thought. He kept pace, but from a good distance away. He double checked everything.

_With the currents and the rocks it could have been risky._

_He might have been sober, but I brought the whiskey._

_And that's all between the river and me._

J walked into the clearing and stopped at the river. Heero stopped just inside the tree line. He inhaled and exhaled quietly to calm his nerves. He felt into his pocket and his fingers slipped to the cool glass of the full whiskey bottle. He slowly pulled it out and sat it in the grass. 'Time to get the show on the road.' Heero thought as he stepped out of the clearing.

_I walked up to him and said his name, _

_just so he could see the look on my face._

_We stood eye to eye and toe to toe. _

_When I told him that he wasn't gonna come back home, _

_he raised his fist to me, but I didn't flinch._

"Dr. J!" Heero called out, as he entered the clearing. J turned around and stiffened at the death glare being sent his way. 'If only looks could kill.' Heero thought. They quickly sized each other up, feeling the battle coming.

"What do you want, Brat?" Dr. J practically snarled. Heero drew himself to his full hight.

"You. Dead. That's why you're not going to make it back home." Heero replied. J just rasied his fist threateningly. Heero huffed and glanced into Dr. J's eyes.

_I said 'I ain't your son, you son of a bitch.'_

_I mighta had a knife in my back pocket._

_I mighta pulled it out before he saw it,_

_But that's all between the river and me._

"You're not my father and I'm not your son. You sick son of a bitch." Heero growled out. J launched himself at him, Heero side stepping easily, pulling out the switch blade Duo had given him.

_I mighta had a gun, but I didn't fire it._

_He mighta tried to yell, but I kept him quiet._

_That's all between the river and me._

_That's all between the river and me..._

Dr. J lunged at him again, seeing the butt of a revolver sticking out of Heero's belt. He grabbed it, forcing it out and causing Heero to lose his balance. Heero hit the rocks, his knife flying out of his hand. He smiled and pulled the trigger. Clink. Dr. J blinked. Heero laughed and glanced at him.

"As if I'd bring my father's gun loaded!" Heero comented, before J picked him up by his neck. He tightened the grip the mechanical claw had, putting pressure on Heero's windpipe. He struggled for air. J reached for the switch blade.

"And now the-Uff!" Dr. J went down from a fierce force knocking him backwards, forcing his hand off of Heero's throat. He rolled over, gasping in lung fulls of air. He heard splashing and grunts of exertion. He looked down toward the river and stilled. Duo was wrestling to keep J under the water with his bare hands.

"Duo?" Heero chocked out; Duo smiled and forced Dr. J farther under the water.

"Could use...some help." Duo said, straining to keep J under the water. Heero didn't waste any time. Dr. J went still after what seemed like hours, but was really only a few slow miutes. Heero walked back to the tree line, grabbed the whiskey bottle, and poured the burning liquid down J's throat. Then they tossed the body into the river and watched it float away.

"Now to tell your mom." Duo said. Heero nodded, stood, and looked at him.

"I thought you weren't going to help?"

"The reason I said that was because I thought you wouldn't have gone through with it without me. I wanted to protect you. I went to your house and Momma Yuy told me you weren't there. She looked at the woods, so I raced here to help. I knew you were going through with it. You see, Heero-babe, I don't want anything to happen to you. I need you like a fire needs kindleing. I love you." He said, pulling Heero close.

"I love you too, Duo." Heero said after awhile.

_The sheriff came knockin on our front door; _

_Said they found his body by the reservoir._

_Bottle in his shirt, liquor in his blood. _

_Must have fallen in the river and never came up._

There was a knock on the front door. Kiki answered it, stareing at the sheriff, Zechs Merquise. He quickly retightened his platnum blonde hair in its ponytail. She watched him gulp, trying to hide it.

"You've found J, haven't you, Millardo?" She asked, using his real name. He flinched slightly, but didn't move from his spot. Heero walked down the steps, hair dripping wet from the shower he'd taken a few minutes ago, freezing at the sight of the sheriff. Zechs sighed.

"Kiki, we did find him. I'm sorry, but he's dead. We found his body near the leevee. The ME said there was alcohol in his blood. The ME and I think he was drunk again and fell in the river."

_Might've been blood, but they never saw it,_

_Just a little mud on the living room carpet._

_That's all between the river and me. _

_After what he done, it ain't no wonder. _

_Can't remember how long I held him under. _

_That's all between the river and me. _

_That's all between the river and me..._

"What comes around goes around." Zechs glanced at Heero's faded yellow sneakers. They were covered in mud.

"Not up to anything with that boyfriend of yours, are you?"

"I went looking for Dr. J around lunch time. I didn't see him any where, even by the river." Kiki sniffed wiping away faked tears. She thanked Zechs and closed the door. She straightened up, glancing at Heero. She started to really cry and raced to hug him.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I'm sorry." She said. Heero just hugged her hard. Duo slipped out of Heero's room and the pair opened their hug for him.

"No worries anymore, Momma. Everything will be fine now."

-End-

Heero sighed and stared down at the river. Duo came up behind him, wrapping a pale arm around his waist. He nuzzled his other's hair.

"You gonna be o.k, Babe?" Duo asked, kissing the curve of Heero's neck. Heero nodded as he turned and glanced at his lover.

"Yeah, but when it all comes down to it, it's all between the river and me." He said, resting his head on Duo's shoulder and closed his eyes.

_Yeah, that's all between the river and me._

_That's all, that's all._

T.D.K- O.k, I said this was my friend's fic, so be nice and DON'T FLAME!

Duo- -grabbing scythe- Any and all flames will be killed by yours truely and then taken out back and shot by Heero.

T.D.K- Where is that brother of mine?

Heero- -picks Tyrant up, hefts over shoulder, walks off-

Duo- -sweatdrop- O.K...R&R people! 


End file.
